


The accident

by daisiesaints



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, peter is a nice guy, stiles gets hurt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:54:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29848050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisiesaints/pseuds/daisiesaints
Summary: Nobody apreciattes stiles, what will happen?
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	The accident

**Author's Note:**

> Do you want another chapther?  
> I have an idea to continue but dont know if i should.

The first time it happened it was in the supermarket, Stiles and Isaac were doing some grocery shopping for the pack when this guy just stopped Isaac in the cereal  
isle and asked him out.  
-Hey Isaac, did you find the cereals? -Stiles said getting next to Issac failing to see the guy currently talking to him.  
-I'm sorry, i didn't know you had a boyfriend. -The guy apologizes triyng to get away.  
-He's not my boyfriend.- Isaac says laughing. -It's just Stiles.  
Stiles looks at him and keeps doing his grocery pretending that didnt hurt.  
\- - -  
A few days after that Stiles was picking up his dad's dinner to take to the station when he saw the whole pack in the back of the restaurant all happy, eating and  
talking.  
Stiles pretendss that also didnt happen because if he were to pretend it happened he would be crush with the feeling like his friend are much happier when he isnt around.  
\- - -  
Then again on thrusday, Stiles was at the library when he saw Isaac, Jackson and Scott leaving in the porsche and getting back a few minutes later with coffee.  
Maybe they didnt know Stiles was still in school, maybe they didnt notice the only blue jeep in the parking lote.  
It's okay, Stiles reassures himself.  
\- - -  
That night Stiles texted Danny so they would go out partying. Danny agreed imediatly and they both agreed to not tell any of the others.  
So Stiles is at the pack meeting looking at his clock, counting the minutes to leave when someone interrupts his train of thought.  
-Do you agree? -Derek asks Stiles.  
Stiles realizes they are talking to him.  
-With what? -Stiles ask's.  
-Making dinner for our visitors? -Derek asks.  
-Visitors? When? -In that moment Stiles sees Jackson and Isaac talking to each other laughing.  
-Next friday Stiles, my friends from New York. Can you make dinner? -Derek asks him again getting visibly angry.  
-Sure, i guess. Why me? Peter knows how to cook. -Stiles asks looking at Peter who smiles at him. -Really well actually.  
-Because it is the only thing you are actually good at. -Jackson responds getting smacked by Scott.  
-We like your cooking. -Derek reassures Stiles.  
-Sure, whatever. -Stiles get's up. -I have to go.  
The pack looks at each other.  
-What about movie night, it's Star wars night. -Scott asks.  
-I've seen it. -Stiles angrily picks up his bag.  
-Stiles sit down, you havent eaten yet. -Derek tries to grab his arm but he flinches and get's away.  
-I'm not hungry. -Stiles looks around to find his keys.  
Peter hands it to him and whispers.  
-You okay?  
-I'm fine, i need to go. -Stiles leaves and closes the door a bit to harsh.  
Derek goes after him.  
-Hey, u know i aprecciate you right?  
-I know, but they dont.  
-They dont matter Stiles. I'm the alpha. -Derek hugs Stiles.  
-I need to go Derek otherwise i might never leave.  
-That wouldnt be so bad. -Derek responds looking at Stiles face upclose.-  
-We can't Der, we aren't right for each other.  
-Why not? -Derek asks.  
-Do you even have to ask? -Stiles asks him.-Look at you, look at me, we dont fit together.  
-Homophobic much? -Derek tries to crack a joke. -I like you, u like me, we could try.  
-I can't. You need to be with someone that fits your expectations, someone like you. -Stiles starts to leave.  
-Stiles wait..  
But he doenst go in time to catch Stiles leaving.  
Scott looks at Lydia and Alisson with a doubtfull look.  
-Let him be, he just needs to go pout like a child. -Jackson tells them getting up to pay the pizza guy. -He'll came back.  
-Yeah, it's not like he has that many people to talk to in this town. -Isaac agress with Jackson.  
Peter laughs picking up a box of pizza and leaves the room.  
\- - -  
The next morning Stiles get's up, he looks around and doesnt recognize where he is. As soon as he finds his phone Danny gets in the room, towel around his torso.  
-Dude, you black out yesterday. You okay? -Danny asks.  
-Where am i? -Stiles asks.  
-At my house. You were dancing with this guy i swear to god he looked like a greek god. You got his number?  
Stiles looks for his phone and realizes a text from someone named "hot guy".  
-Yeah, apparently i did. How was your night? -As soon as he stops talking a second guy leaves the bathroom. -Nevermind. -Stiles says smirking.  
-Get dressed for school then we leave ok? -Danny asks.  
-OMG school. -Stiles looks at the time. -Well this clothes have to do. Can't get anymore times late. Let's go.  
\- - -  
For the rest of the day the whole pack avoided Stiles and he didnt know why, so he joins Danny for lunch.  
-Have you heard anything from the hg (hot guy)? -Danny asks being silenced by Stiles.  
-Shhh, what are you doing? -Stiles asks him. -Not in school.  
-Damn it Stiles, are you in the closet? -Danny looks at him.  
-What? No! I just dont need somebody to hear us and go tell the sheriff, you know, my father? -Stiles replies.  
-Oh, yeah, i forgot that. Sorry. -Danny looks at the clock in the wrist. -Got to go. Text me later?  
-Sure.  
"Pack meeting tonight, EVERYONE HAS TO COME" -Stiles start's to think of an excuse to get himself free from the pack.  
"Please don't leave me alone with them." -Peter pleads him. "I will be there" -Stiles awnsers him.  
\- - -  
At the pack meeting.  
When Stiles arrives he senses something hes wrong so since everyone hes distracted he goes directly to Peters room.  
-Hey kid. -Peter greets him getting up from the couch he has in his room.  
-Hello, you know what is up? -Stiles asks.  
-Have no idea. So how did it go last night?  
-I have no idea. -Stiles laughs. -So let go to the meeting.  
In the living room.  
-Let's start? -Erica asks Derek.  
-Not everyone is here yet. Stiles must be arriving. -Derek responds.-I said everyone need to be here, that counts Stiles.  
-So what, it's probably some wolf problem. How can Stiles help? -Erica asks getting a bit annoyed at the wait.  
-Ouch!? -Stiles says scaring the wolves and getting their attention. -It's good to know what you really think. Thank you.  
Stiles let's out a breath and goes up to the kitchen getting a drink and seats next to Peter.  
-I'm sorry, didnt see you there. -Erica apologizes.  
-When did you get here?-Scott asks.  
-You weren't supposed to hear that. -Isaac tells him.  
-Yeah, that makes me fell a lot better. -Stiles responds with a eye roll getting closer to Peter.  
-SHUT UP! -Derek yells looking at the betas and Stiles. -Let's start. So everyone knows we have visitors next week, so i need you guys to come with me to new york this  
weekend and help me bring the rest of my stuff. And no Stiles you can't come.  
-I don't want to! -Stiles responds surprising Derek.  
-You are not going to debate your way into going so stop it. -Derek tells him.  
-Okay, i'm not going! -Stiles responds.  
-Why do you always have to try and fight me on stuff.  
-I'm agreeing with you. I'M NOT GOING! -Stiles look's at Peter. -Are you sure super audition is one of your powers?  
Derek looks at Stiles.  
-Why arent you coming then?- Derek asks.  
-Are you on drugs? I'm not going, You dont want me there, i'm not going. I'm staying here in beacon hills, not going anywhere. I'm literally doing what you want.-Stiles responds.  
-hmmm you okay? -Stiles nods yes and Derek continues. -So We go tonight and came back sunday morning. If anyone wants to stay here with stiles just say it now.  
-Let me see, road trip with my pack or statying here with Stiles? -Isaac balances his hands. -Yeah i'm going. No offense.  
-I'm in charge of snacks. -Lydia tells the pack.  
-So Me, Scott, Alisson and Peter will go on the camaro and Jackson, Isaac, Erica, Boyd and Lydia go in the Porsche. -Derek commands.  
Stiles looks at Scott waiting for him to realize and tell them he isnt going but he doesnt so he looks at Peter.  
-I'm staying- Peter tells them.  
-Whatever we dont need you guys anyway. -Erica tells Peter and Stiles.  
-Erica! -Derek warns. -Apologize.NOW.  
-No, it' true, we all think it, i'm just the one saying it. -Erica awnsers.  
-ERICA!!! -Derek roars.  
-Whatever, like i need any of you. I'm leaving. Have a nice trip. -Stiles get's up and looks at Peter. -U coming?  
-Yeah, let me pick up some stuff, wait for me outside please.  
\- - -  
Stiles leaves the loft and goes to his jeep.  
He takes his phone of the pocket and sees a new message.  
"Hey, u busy tomorrow" -HG  
So he calls.  
-Hey. It's Stiles.  
-Oh hey, so tomorrow?  
-Sure, don't have anything plan. what are we doing?  
-I was thinking about dinner and movie? -The guy says from the other side.  
-Like a date? -Stiles asks.  
-Exactly like a date, unless you dont want to.  
-I do. See you tomorrow.  
-See you tomorrow.  
After getting off the phone he looks at the loft and see everyone getting away from the window.  
-Stupid wolves.  
A few minutes later Peter gets in the jeep trying to hide his hand.  
-What did you do? -Stiles asks.  
-Nothing, i punch a door.  
-Sure, lets go with that.  
\- - -  
A few minutes before after we see Stiles leaving the loft we see Peter getting up to his room.  
Derek get's in and start's talking with Peter.  
-Take care of him? -Derek asks him  
-Lately it seems i'm the only one to. -Peter responds opening the drawer and getting his clothes off to a gym bag.  
-What's that supposed to mean?  
-U know exactly whats that supposed to mean. Your wolves act like just because he is human he is worthless and you don't show him the contrary. -Peter looks at Derek.  
-They don't do that. -Derek tells him.  
-Oh yeah? Erica literally called him worthless, Isaac and Jackson keep telling him the only thing he is good at is cooking for you guys. Your father was human. If he was  
alive would you allowed your pack to treat him like that?  
Derek roars showing Peter his red eyes so Peter punches him.  
-Don't you even dare do that to me when you know i'm right! Just remember what is happening this weekend when you are all the way in New york and not able to came back in time.  
-There's nothing happening this weekend. -Derek awnsers him getting off the floor.  
-U sure? -Peter asks. -If that's what u think.  
Peter leaves the room going in to the living room.  
-Everyone ever tell you spying on others is not a nice thing to do? -Peter starts talking scaring the pack off the window. I told you. -He turns to Derek. -That is just the  
beggining.  
-That what? -Derek asks.  
-Stiles has a date tomorrow! -Scott tells Derek. -Go Stiles!!  
Peter laughs and leaves the loft catching up to Stiles who is already inside the jeep.  
\- - -  
The next day Stiles get's to the restaurant in time, he takes a few minutes to scan the area and see if he recognizes someone, he doesn't so he asks the waitress where his  
date his and goes up to his table starting his date.  
-Hey! -Stiles tells him.  
-Wow, you look amazing. -The hot guy tells him and oulls him to a hug. -Smell amazing too.  
Stiles get's a bit creeped out by that but leaves it alone.  
-So let's order? -Stiles asks getting his menu.  
-No need, already did. -Stiles looks at him in doubt. -I've been watching you for a while so i know that you always order the same stuff.  
Yeah, its creepy, Stiles is officialy creeped out.  
-hmm. okay. -Stiles get's up. -I need to go to the bathroom really quick, i will be back.  
-Don't take long or i will have to chase you. -His date says.  
Stiles hearts skips a bit, he is officialy too scared to continue this date. He can't call anybody on the pack. Ha ha Danny.  
He picks up his phone and starts to call danny, but what if his date has super hearing? Stiles his officialy screwed.  
Think Stiles, think.  
As soon as the slight brezee of wind coming from the small window hits Stiles he comes up with the perfect plan. He will just leave. No note, no nothing.  
So he does, Stiles get's off the window and safely into his keep, he start's to drive, but where is he going? He can't go home yet or his father will suspect something  
is wrong, he can't go to the loft or he will probably take his stalker there and expose the pack. Suddenly a car is following the jeep, is the creepy guy. He's trying to run Stiles  
off the road.  
-OMG i'm going to die. -Stiles takes his phone and press's Peters number. -Pick up, pick up, please pick up.  
-Stiles? -Peter start's the conversation from the other line but Stiles doens't awnsers.  
-There's someone following me. -Stiles responds.  
-Stiles where are you? Where's your date? -Peter asks him.  
-He's the one stalking me, i think hes trying to hurt me so i left the restaurant and now hes trying to take me off the road.  
-Stiles, can you see any sign, tell me where you are please. -Peter beggs him. -I'm trying to track your phone. Don't hang up.  
-Peter, i'm running out of gas. He's going to get me. -Stiles looks at the car on his side. -Tell my dad  
-No, Stiles damn it. I'm coming i have your location. Whatever you do. Don't leave the car please.  
-They were right, i suck. I can't even go on a date without someone trying to kill me.  
-It's not you fault. I'm almost there. I'm speeding so much your dad will probably kill me.  
-he won't he likes me. -BOOM SOMETHING GOES UP THE CAR. -My poor jeep.  
Stiles start's to mumble some words to himself and the car start's making a funny noise and stop's.  
-It stopped, Peter hes going to get me. Hes leaving the car. -Stiles yells at the phone that his somewheren in the car.  
-Stiles? Calm down.  
-Peter i cant find my phone, are you there? If you can hear me I love you guys, i love my dad. -Stiles picks up the gun in the glove compartment. -Especially my dad. and  
Scott, tell them i love them.  
A window is crashed.  
-Don't you run from me. -The other guy warns Stiles.  
-Leave me alone. -Stiles yells.  
-You thing that gun will stop me? You have no idea what i'm capable of. -The other guy tells him.  
-STILES, i'm coming. hold on.  
-Don't bother, he's mine now. I'm no weak human like you, but you know what i am don't you? -He asks Stiles.  
-an alpha? -Stiles awnsers still holding the gun.  
-Exactly, so that gun wont stop me.  
-It will. -Stiles shoots up killing the guy and taking the phone from him- I killed him, he's dead. Peter i killed someone.  
-Stiles calm down i'm coming.  
-No , they will never forgive me. They won't understand. I need to leave, i need to go.  
-They will, Stiles don't leave. I'm so close. Just stay there.  
-No , they won't, Scott didnt believe me when donovan died and he wont believe now. I need to leave.  
-Stiles you are panicking. Just stay there please. -Peter hears the phone being trown to the floor and a car leaving. -Damn it Stiles.  
\- - -  
At the scene, Peter calls the sheriff as soon as he arrives at the scene.  
-How long as he been gone?-The sheriff asks.  
-No more than 20 min, he must have taken this guy's car. Blake Jonhson. -Peter awnsers handing him the other guys wallet.  
-I need someone to find the car that belongs to Blake jonhson, i need an arrest warrent on Stiles Stilinski, not harmed and to be broguht to Beacon hills whenever he get's caught.  
-No.-Peter tries to stop him. -You're arresting your own son?  
-He killed someone. -Jonh tells him.  
-He defended himself. -Peter responds.  
-it's still murder. -Jonh awnser surprising Peter.  
-So it would be better if this alpha werewolf ere to kidnap your son and do god knows what to him for days on end and then kill him or pass him to his pack to the same?  
Jonh looks horrified at Peter.  
-They wouldnt.  
-What do you think they were after Stiles for? A nice talk on how to plant flowers?  
Jonh turns to the police force.  
-Don't get the arrest report out, just find my son and bring him home.  
-He killed an alpha, now what? -Jonh asks.  
-Now we hope to find him before his pack does. -Peter responds.  
-Call Derek i will call Scott. -Jonh starts.  
-No, Stiles doenst want them to know anything, I will find him. Tonight!  
Peter goes off running to the woods.  
\- - -  
In New york, the pack already packed everything Derek wanted to take back to Beacon Hills so they are watching a movie when suddenly Jackson notices Lydia tunning out.  
-Lyds? -Jackson taps on her shoulder beinging the others attention to him.  
Lydia Screams Stiles name and in about 10 seconds Scott his out of the shower the bathroom and next to her.  
-What did you say? -Scott asks panicking.  
Lydia looks at him like he went nuts.  
-Lydia, what did you see? -He asks again.  
-What are you talking about? -Lydia asks. -I'm just watching the movie.  
-Babe, you yelled. -Jackson tells her.  
Scott is on the phone calling the sheriff.  
-He's not awnsering. What did you see? -Scott asks lydia again. -Call Peter. -He orders Derek.  
A few tries later Peter awnser Derek's facetime, Peter is in the car and by the looks of it speeding.  
-I can't talk right now. -Peter goes to hang up.  
-Stiles! Wheres Stiles. Lyida screamed. -Scott says rushing the words out.  
-No, are you sure she screamed? -Peter asks.  
-Yes, i'm sure. Where's Stiles.  
-i don't know. -Peter tells him. -He called me , someone was after him, an alpha. When i arrived there he was died.  
-Stiles died? -Scott asked angry.  
-No, the alpha. Why would i be looking for Stiles if he was dead.The police are searching for him. They will arrest him for murder if they get to him. The jeep is destroyed.  
-So he went on foot? -Derek asks. -He's not far then.  
-He stole a car, i told him to stay put but he kept repeting how you wouldnt believe him and how it would be like donovan all over again.  
-It's all my fault. -Scott keeps repeting to him self trying to control his shift.  
-Can you find him?-Derek asks Peter.  
-I hope i can find him first, there's an entire pack after him, an angry one. -Peter looks at Derek. -I told you you shouldve kept better watch on your territory.  
-Find him, we are going back.  
Suddenly Peter stops the car.  
-The car he's here. STILES!!!!- Peter yells. -I need to go.  
-No, peter don't hang u... -LOST CONNECTION.  
-Dang it! -Derek yealls punching the wall. Everyone get ready. we are leaving now.  
\- - -  
In the florest.  
-Stiles came on, i know you are here.- Peter yells getting into the woods.  
He follows Stiles scent until he finds a group nearby, it's them, the pack. They got to Stiles first.  
Peter tries to get close to them.  
-U think you can kill our alpha and get away with it? -One of them asks Stiles while he punches him.  
Stiles let's out a crying wimp but puts himself back together.  
-That's all you got? -Stiles provoques the guy. -No wonder your alpha died to easily.  
The guy punches him again.  
-Keep talking and you are next. -The guy tells him.  
-What are you doing in beacon hills anyway. Theres nothing here!  
-We want the hale boy and the true alpha, the kanima, the banshee and especially the zombie hale. -He confesses to Stiles.  
-Peter? -Stiles asks getting Peter's attention, he knows he is there. -They wont join you?  
-They will. If they think you are with us, they will.  
-I'm not with you. I will never be with you.  
-So we just have to make you believe you are. -This guys tells him getting the jacket off.  
-Like that's possible.  
-Did you know theres this place in the brain where if you hit it hard enough, everything will just go puff. -He tells him picking up a bat from another beta.  
-You know what's the great thing about Peter, he will always come when you least expect it.  
In that moment Peter jumps from the tree he was in hiding attacking a few on the betas putting them incounscient.  
-Let him go!  
-No! The other guy yells. -We want them all.  
-They would never do it. -Peter tells him.  
-So i have no use for you. -The guy tells Stiles. -Bye!  
Peter saw it happen in slow motion, in one moment Peter in trowing himself at the guy but he doesnt get to him in time. Stiles is already bleeding in the floor.  
\- - -  
At the hospital.  
Peter goes up and down the room trying to get his own shit together waiting for melissa to tell him something the sheriff hes sitting down hitting his foot on the floor  
over and over also waiting.  
They hear a noise down the hall.  
-Where is he? -Scott asks the sheriff worried. -I shouldnt have left. I knew it. I'm never leaving again.  
The sheriff get's up and puts a hand on Scotts shoulders.  
-He's in surgey, there was some brain bleeding apparently. He lost a lot of blood but we got him in time. Peter got to him in time.  
Scott turns around and hugs Peter surprising him  
-Thank you so much.  
-It's fine! -Peter responds getting Scott off of him. -Stiles doesnt need you here.  
Peter tells the pack and goes up to the sheriff.  
-Stiles is hurt, they wanted him to get to you, they wanted the hale buy,the true alpha, the kanima the banshee and me. And Stiles kept telling them no and refusing to  
give you out and in return you only think about yourselves and always undermine him. I don't want any of you near him, not if you are not going to aprecciate him.  
The pack looks down embaressed.  
-As soon as i see one of you acting badly to him i will kill you, no remorse.-Peter looks at Jonh and Derek. -You two included.


End file.
